Doctor Haruno!
by PinchofSalt
Summary: Sakura Haruno, new doctor at the Konoha Hospital, isn't looking for love. But somehow that doesn't seem to deter these handsome men who follow her like lovesick puppies... "Sasori Akasuna, are you following me?"... "No?"... *sigh* "Why meeeeeee?"MultiSaku maybe drabble
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! AlexandraWren here! I want to recommend some works to you guys! 'This List' by DeliciousxDistractions... is simply breathtaking I love it... read it. Also '20 Perfect Dates' by Saku-Chan.x is an amazing read as well, she is redoing at this time though FYI. Onto the SakuraxMultiple! title may change, be on your toes.

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor Haruno!<strong>

* * *

><p>Twenty-four year old Sakura Haruno grabbed her favorite jacket as she raced out the door of her small apartment. 'Oh my God! I am so late! Miss Tsunade is going to murder me, find a way to revive me, then murder me all over again!' Sakura was panicking inside her mind as she fiddled with the rusty lock on her rickety door.<p>

Sakura Haruno, doctor at the Konoha local hospital, had no car. She was forced to walk to work seven blocks away. She threw her short pink locks up in a messy bun hiked up her duffel bag of files further on her shoulder and started sprinting down the street, shouting 'good mornings' to her neighbors as she passed. As she passed her neighbor/landlady Elder Chiyo, the old woman asked her if she would be attending dinner later that night to welcome her grandson to Konoha. Elder Chiyo had been trying to get Sakura to meet her grandson since she met the young pink haired girl.

* * *

><p>*.*.* 6 o'clock that night (Sasori PoV)*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>Sasori Akasuna was actually starting to look forward to meeting this young woman his crazy bat of a grandmother had been pestering him about for the last forty minutes since he had awoken from his nap after the long plane ride from Suna. Although he was getting tired of hearing 'Oh Sasori this woman would make a perfect wife.' or 'Sweet little Sakura is so kind to everyone.' and most recently, and the most extreme,'She will be the perfect person for you to settle down and have my grandchildren with.'. Right when he was about to tell her that he was only twenty-three and had no intentions of settling down anytime soon, what with his business so successful right now, the doorbell rang. He calmly strode over to the door and opened it to see... a head of pink hair hung down. Slowly the strange girl at the door lifted her head to look at Sasori in the eye. His breath hitched in his throat. She was so beautiful. Her emerald eyes sparkled in curiosity.<p>

"Hello there, you must be mister Akasuna, I am Sakura Haruno from a few doors down. It is a pleasure to meet you." And her voice! It was beautiful! It sounded like jingling bells!

Sasori was unable to speak, afraid he would make a fool of himself in front of this ethereal being standing before him.

He was vaguely aware of this Sakura making small talk with Chiyo as the old woman shooed Sasori aside. He followed the two chatting women to the dining room. Dinner passed relatively quietly as Sasori found out that Sakura was a doctor at the hospital.

Sasori offered to walk Sakura to her room. As they were walking Sasori made a decision.

He would have Sakura Haruno.

* * *

><p>*.*.*Sakura PoV*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>Don't get me wrong, Sasori seemed like a very enjoyable man, but he was making me feel so awkward! Why wouldn't he stop staring at me?<p>

As we reached my door I slowed to a stop and, to be polite, invited him inside. He said yes. I opened my door, walked in, and turned on the light. I heard the door lock and turned around to see Sasori drop his hand from the door, still staring at me. I thought maybe that was just something he normally did. So I turned and walked into the kitchen while asking him if he wanted a drink. 'Oh my God' I thought. I felt heavy breathing down the back of my neck. I shivered. He wrapped his arms around me as I was frozen in shock. AGYVMHUBSJI. He nuzzled-NUZZLED my neck.

Okay! If he doesn't remove himself from my person in 10 seconds I will have to apologize to granny Chiyo for putting her grandson in the hospital!

* * *

><p><span>AN: Annnnnd... Finnito! Now, I'm sure I'll get the next chapter done within the next month(January) goodbye my lovelies! And next chapter I'll post the list of Sakura's suitors for this story. Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! So listen, in my last author note I said something about updating in January? Yeah, that's a lie. I wrote it in December and I thought I would have it posted sooner, but I haven't had a computer to use recently. I will try to update around three times a month from now on. But I am a very lazy and unmotivated person so…. That might not happen. But reviews always motivate me! * wink, wink* * nudge, nudge*

So here is the second chapter of **Doctor Haruno! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

Music inspiration: Artist: Go Radio.

As Sakura walked down the halls of the hospital she thought of the reason she was dragging her feet, despite being in her favorite place in the world. Sasori. She waved as she passed one of the many nurses before going right back to her sulking.

You may be wondering what Sasori could possibly have done to make her so upset. Simple really, when she went to dinner with Elder Chiyo last night to welcome her grandson to Konoha. Now the dinner itself was excellent, but that wasn't the problem in her eyes. The real problem was the atmosphere. Now don't get her wrng Sakura immensely enjoyed Elder Chiyo's company. And Sasori was a really nice man. Well, it's just… he stared. At Sakura. Intensely. The. Entire. Meal. Can anyone say awkward?

'And if that wasn't bad enough. Then surely getting molested by him in my own apartment is pity worthy.' Sakura thought heatedly.

Sure, Sasori was a very attractive man, but Sakura really wasn't looking for a relationship. She had enough boy troubles just by hanging around her- a little less than modest- best friend Ino Yamanaka.

And then she had to avoid Sasori adding even more stress to her already hectic life! Grabbing a new patient's file she walked into the open room… And walked right back out. Only to have a hand wrap around her thin wrist and pull her back into the room while another close and lock the door.

Sakura opened her eyes to see two dark brown eyes extremely close to hers. Cue scream. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth and Sakura stilled. She heard a sigh and then felt him sniffing and nuzzling her. Freak.

"Sasori" She growled out when he removed his hand.

"Yes, Doll?" He answered quickly.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. Now!" she tried to calm herself.

Sasori backed up a step looking very much like a kicked puppy.

"Sasori Akasuna, are you following me?"

"… No…?"

"Go home Sasori."

"But I wanted to take you out to lunch so tha-"

"Lunch? It's only ten o'clock!"

"Let me finish my sentence." Sasori gave her a pointed look. "We need to talk about something very serious." Sakura audibly gulped. "Have a seat." "I'm good." Sakura squeaked out. "Fine," He continued. "When is the wedding going to be?" Sakura was officially lost now. "Who's wedding?" "Ours silly." Sasori chuckled at his adorable little doll. Sasori watched as Sakura froze in shock. He took that moment to grab her hand and slip on the expensive ring he had bought for her last night before pulling her to him and sealing his lips against her own. When Sakura was able to move again she pushed him away from her and ran out the door.

She didn't hear Sasori desperately screaming for her to come back as she ran out of the hospital front doors and all the way to the park.

End of chapter two of **Doctor Haruno!**

A/N: Hey guys! I would love it if you sent me ideas for later situations. They can be funny, romantic, dramatic, anything within the lines of reality. Since this is AU and all. They are in our World/Dimension/Time/Reality… Heck I don't know… Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third chapter of **Doctor Haruno! **I am going to start trying to make the chapters a bit longer. Just know that I really don't have much free time and the time I do have is scattered throughout the day. So don't expect like 17 pages or anything like that ;P

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

Chapter Three.

Sakura was scared. No, terrified. Sasori Akasuna, powerful buisiness man that she only met last night, just freaking proposed to her. What. The. Applesauce. He gave her a ring and everything! As Sakura was digesting everything that had just happened a loud wailing from the other side of the park caught her attention. She immediately got up from her spot on a swing and ran toward the source of the scream. She found a boy that looked to be the age of four holding his scraped up knee and whimpering through his tears.

Sakura kneeled down next to the small child and gently removed his hands from his, now bloodied, knee. She grabbed her handkerchief out of her breast pocket and remembered that in the rush to get away from Sasori, she didn't remove her lab coat. She looked back to the boy, now looking at her in confusion and wiped the bloodied knee with her handkerchief. After the scrape was all cleaned up she pulled a band aid out of her lab coat pocket and pasted it onto his knee. The boy looked up at Sakura and grinned widely before getting up and running off to find his friends. As Sakura picked up the trash from the bandage a hand reached out and picked up the last piece. Sakura looked up and found avery handsome man grabbing the trash out of her hand.

"Hello" Sakura greeted the young man before her extending her arm. "My name is Sakura Haruno. Is there something you need?"

"Sakura!"she heard a shout in the distance. Sasori had arrived. Oh joy. "Oh, Sakura." He enveloped Sakura in a restrained embrace, not wanting to scare her and cause her to dart again. "Why did you run away, doll?"

"Sasori, we just met yesterday and you just asked me to marry you!" Sakura was getting tired of this man.

Someone cleared thier throat and Sakura looked up to see the man she had been speaking to previously.

* * *

><p>Itachi was puzzled. He had been speaking to this strange-strange because she hadn't once shown any signs to indicate that she was attracted to him- female, when one of the men he had been making a buisiness deal with showed up and practically assalted the poor woman.<p>

The pink haired girl had to know who he was- I mean for heaven's sake everyone did- he was a famous buisiness tycoon who had been featured on the news countless times.

"Ahem." The girl, now being nuzzled, looked up at him and for a moment he lost himself in her bottomless emerald eyes.

Itachi was suddenly taken back to what she had first said to him.

_"Hello" Sakura greeted the young man before her extending her arm. "My name is Sakura Haruno. Is there something you need?"_

Haruno. Where had he heard that name before... Something clicked in his-'_brilliant'_ he added- mind and he smirked this was the little girl who had been best friends with his otouto and the annoying little blond kid when they were growing up.

His eyes widened in excitement. This was the little girl who had been so kind and caring. The girl who had not obsessed over he and his otouto like all the other little girls back then. The little girl he and his brother had been looking for ever since they had gotten old enough to know that she was still around and hadn't disappeared as they had naiively thought when she had moved away. This was the girl he had fallen in love with. He had finally found her and wasn't planning on letting her go ever again.

It was then that the man squeezing the life out of her thought it was a good idea to turn her head and kiss her.

Itachi saw red.

* * *

><p>Sasori was in heaven. He was kissing the girl who had not left his mind since he first met her. He licked her bottom lip, causing her to gasp, and, in turn, allowing him through.<p>

He was startled when his doll was ripped from his grasp. When he finally noticed the man standing next to him he growled audibly as he went to retrieve little Sakura from the beast who had stolen her from the safety of his arms. Just as he was reaching out to grab her she startled both of them by ripping out of Itachi's embrace and sinking into a defensive position.

* * *

><p><em>'Where am I and how do I get back to my realm of peace and NORMALCY?' <em>Sakura thought as she stared into the startled eyes of the men who were causing a major tick to form os her slightly large forehead.

"Okay let's try this again; Sasori-san, we just met only yesterday, I am not marrying you- Hell I barely even know yo-" She groweld under her breath when he interupted her to ask "So if you got to know me better you would?" He had a pitifully hopeful look on his face that made Sakura's anger lessen greatly. "It is a possibility Sasori-san."

When Itachi heard her reply he snarled viciously as he reached to grab for his blossom. When Sakura saw this she immediatly felt her anger flare up again. She didn't even know this man!

Itachi looked rather upset by the fact that she still hadn't remembered him yet. "Sakura-chan," he started ang Sasori scowled at him before turning to watch how his blossom would react to this -he hated to admit it, but ever since Sasori met the Uchiha at a buisiness conference three years ago he would not lie- handsome man. Itachi continued,"don't you remember me?" She shook her head in mild curiosity.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother." he pleaded her to remember.

A spark was visible in her vibrant eyes as her face lit up in recognition. "Ita-nii!" She screamed as she leaped at him. He caught her, surprised at how trusting she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Ninja Artist: Hey! Thanks for the constructive criticism! You are right, I felt I was rushing as well... but I am working on it! I hope you continue reading my stories in the future. I really appreciate the help!**

**PandaFanForLife535: Thank you! I will post the list in this chapter.**

**Kireicomplex: I know~! That is my favorite kind too~! **

**Arri chan: HAHAHAHAHA I literally laughed out loud when I read your review! I will try to update regularly. ;)**

**Karin: Thanks! I am going to have to check that fic out! I will try to hurry!**

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares: Glad you like it! :)**

**Black Snake Eyes: Thanks! I try to update as fast as I can but I only have so much free time. 3**

**I really appreciate the reviews guys! They are amazing motivation!**

**I will apologize now for any grammatical or spelling mistakes I make.**

**Here is a list of the guys I know I want in the story as of right now:**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Sasori Akasuna**

**Neji Hyuuga**

**Shikamaru Nara **

**Gaara Sabaku**

**Itachi Uchiha **

**Hidan**

**Deidera**

**Madara Uchiha**

**Pein/Nagato**

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Tobi**

**Haku**

**(maybe?)Izuna Uchiha**

**(maybe?)Shisui Uchiha**

**That's all I have so far but it might change. I am also open to suggestions.**

**Enjoy the story ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: No.**

* * *

><p>Music inspiration for this chapter: Michael Henry and Justin Robinett.<p>

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it! This was Itachi Uchiha! She hadn't seen or heard from him since the day she moved when she was six years old! Sakura's mind was spinning as she tried to keep track of all the questions she had for him.<p>

Sasori looked at the pair angrily before he stopped and thought about the situation. It seemed as if Sakura knew Itachi Uchiha. From the looks of it, she most likely had not seen him in a long time...

'Did they use to date? No, she called him Itachi-nii, that implies a few things. She could have dated the younger Uchiha at one point.' The red head was staring off into space as he continued. 'Or she may have known Itachi when they were younger-that would be a plausible explaination for glomping him as well.' Sasori was seriously leaning towards the latter option.

Sasori snapped out of his inner musings just in time to see a devastated Sakura struggle to get out of Itachi's arms as he kissed her. He helped her yank herself free from the stong arms she had been encased in. As she got free, Sakura stumbled forward right into Sasori's chest. She blushed fiercely when she looked up into a pair of concerned brown eyes.

* * *

><p>Sakura was angry. No, scratch that, she was furious. All she wanted to do right now was go back to work at her favorite place and be in her element... So she did... Sakura walked away from the two riled men. Strange thing is that they didn't even notice the girl of thier affections was gone. 'Losers' Sakura chuckled at that thought before stifling it and checking to make sure she didn't alert the men to her escape.<p>

Once she was too far away for them to reach her even if they heard her, she slowly started picking up speed until she was full out sprinting towards the hospital.

When Sakura finally reached the hospital she stopped short and started shivering. Tsunade was going to be angry.

She was. Very much so.

"SAKURA HARUNO! WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN CHILD! ONE MINUTE YOU WERE HERE AND THE NEXT THE SECRETARY SAYS SHE SAW YOU RUNNING OUT OF THE BUILDING LIKE YOU WERE BEING CHASED BY A NATIONAL THREAT!"

"He _should_ be a national threat Tsunade-sama!"

"_Who_, child? _Who!"_

"AUGH! SASORI AKASUNA! _THAT'S WHO!" _Sakura was getting angry herself now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I am sooooo sorry it is taking so long to update! I have finals next week and everything has been really hectic... I will update as fast as I can once final are over! Please hang tight guys! The next chapter will be extra long as a thank you for your patience! I love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Doctor Haruno

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I am so sorry for such a late update. I have been busy recently... I was in my cousin's wedding. My parents are trying to finalize the divorce. I should be moving sometime soon but I will try to update whenever I can and when I get settled down I will work hard to crank out this story. Enjoy~! BTW: THIS MIGHT END UP BEING A DRABBLE SERIES!**

* * *

><p>After Sakura's meltdown Tsunade decided she needed a break to get this whole situation sorted out. Even though the hospital was very busy at the moment she decided the extra help wasn't worth Sakura having a mental breakdown, so, with a heavy heart, she released her student.<p>

Tsunade just hoped that if this man was seriously pursuing her protege that he would start coming up with better ways to win her over.

* * *

><p>As Sakura was walking up to her apartment she noticed a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, almost as if someone was watching her. She spun around trying to find anything out of place but noticed nothing. Chalking it up to her frayed nerves due to her emotionally haywire state she turned back around and continued walking, completely unaware of her follower's rapidly racing heartbeat.<p>

Sakura unlocked her apartment door before gliding in and swiftly clicking the locks into place. Turning to look at her Hello Kitty clock she let out a depressed sigh as she realized she had missed lunchtime. Kicking off her shoes as she walked towards the kitchen Sakura decided she would fix something small to keep her growling tummy quiet until dinner. She got out the lunchmeat, cheese, lettuce, and tomato she made her sandwich then cleaned up before going over to sit on her couch.

Sakura got back up as she remembered her water on the kitchen counter. As she reached for the glass she heard a rapid succession of clicks. Startled, she spun around to find the source when she saw the tree outside her living room window moving. Slightly creeped out as she remembered she had felt no wind on her walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>BA-BA-BA-BUM. See-ya later~!<strong>


End file.
